dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Security Chief Del
"How dare you call Security Chief Valk ugly, she is far more attractive than you. Your chest is flat and almost totally breastless, Valk's chest has bountiful breasts that jiggle adorably when she moves heavily. Your belly is also immense and flabby, while Valk's belly is toned and attractive. You are also short, while Valk is around 10ft. I like a woman who could protect me, I am not keen on those I have to protect since I am weak." Del commenting on Jarellia's beauty while telling a high ranking female Security Forces member off. Security Chief Del is the second security chief of Ayvoid colony 065, he serves along side Jarellia Valk. Profile *Name: Kerin Del *Birth Date: 1978 *Height: 8ft 9in *Species: Ayvoid *Gender: Male *Weight: 194 Kg Overview Del is the second security chief of Ayvoid colony 065. He has a muscular build for an ayvoid and lacks hair, only his plumage remains, but has dreams that he is attractive to the first security chief of colony 065, and the one he loves in a one-way relationship, Jarellia Valk. Unlike Jarellia, he wears the full jacket and trousers uniform of the colony bound security chiefs. His love of Jarellia has caused him to act as her slave at times, even doing tasks that have harmed him, but his love remains strong. Del normally makes sure his uniform is on outside his quarters, even when walking to the wash area, to maintain an air of authority and to try and attract Jarellia's eye. Jarellia actually enjoys this behaviour, preferring her males to be fully clothed whenever she is around. Chores For Jarellia Jarellia Valk often makes Del do her work as well as his own, meaning he is often overworked. Jarellia even makes Del work for her at meal times, by making him act as her personal waiter. The only reward Del gets, and wants, is a little display or kiss by Jarellia, these display's typically include Jarellia unzipping her jacket to show a little more of her huge breasts off, or flapping her wings in a suggestive way while leaning down to show her breast crack off. During one of the pre-chore displays, Del moved his head too close to Jarellia's breasts, meaning he was hit in the face by them when she stood back up. While this was an accident, Jarellia was pissed off, being disgusted that a man had touched her breasts, and smacked Del in the face so hard the mark was visible for weeks. As payback, Del offered to clean the colony's two Kelnia Class Cruisers for a week, Jarellia thought this was funny, a security chief doing ship cleaning duty, and told Del to do this task. Combat Style Del's primary weapon in combat is a sniper rifle, preferring to have his Enforcer for short ranges. Del often decides to have a 1 shot 1 kill policy, but will sometimes fire without carefully scoping first when the enemy knows where he is and therefore carefully scoping can get you killed. His methed of non-lethal combat makes use of the long range stun of his sniper rifle, or the ranged stun of the Enforcer. He believes the electroshock function of the Enforcer (aka short range stun) is unnecessarily painful. Category:Ayvoid Category:Characters